I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend
by Zanessaluver4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends...until now. What happens when Troy's online girlfriend meets him for real? Gabriella is jealous, but Troy's online girlfriend is Gabriella's best friend too. TxG and mini TxT
1. My best friend

**Gabriella Montez:** smart, funny, pretty, and nice.

**Troy Bolton:** cool, popular, fun, and cute.

**Best Friends: **Troy and Gabriella are very protective of each other when it comes to dating. If you mess with Troy you mess with Gabriella. If you mess with Gabriella you mess with Troy. They were best friends till the end…_until now_.

Gabriella tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey Troy." She said without even looking away from her book.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess." She giggled and looked at him smiling.

"I'm wondering," She set down her book, "How you got in my backyard." She said raising her eyebrow.

"I have my ways." He laughed.

She smiled then changed the subject, "My best friend is moving in with my family."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl Troy," She giggled, "Her name is Terri Johnson** (my BFF in real life)**"

"I'd like to meet her." He grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

"And you will," She stood up, "We are having a girls night. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, but you can't consider me a girl."

"Don't worry Bolton," She opened the sliding door to her house, "We won't." She smiled and walked inside.

**Later ****(Girl's night with Terri, Gabriella, and Troy)**

"So when's your friend coming?" Troy asked while flipping through a magazine.

Gabriella looked out the window, "She should be here soon," She walked half way up the stairs then turned to Troy, "I'm going to get ready."

A few minutes later Gabriella came back down. She had on her dress from when they were singing You Are the Music in Me.

"Wow Gabs," Troy put down the magazine, "You look cute."

She smiled, "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door, Gabriella answered it.

"Terri!" They both hugged.

"It's great to see you!" Terri said smiling.

"Same here," Gabriella pulled apart from the hug, "It's been forever!"

She had a perfect body, straight teeth, and a perfect smile. Her

Hair has bleached blond hair with blue streaks; her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"Oh my gosh!" Terri ran and hugged Troy, "I cant believe it's you!"

"I know same here!"

"Do you guys know each other?" Gabriella asked.

"We met on a dating site." Troy smiled.

"We're dating." Terri said looking at Troy.

"Oh…" Gabriella was shocked.


	2. Plans cancelled

**Please R&R!**

"Hey Gabs why the sad face?" Terri asked pulling away from the hug.

Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "Nothing I'm fine."

"Hey Gabby," Troy looked away from Terri and looked at Gabriella, "Is it ok if I take Terri out tonight?"

Gabriella's heart sunk right then and there, "Um sure no problem."

"Thanks Gabby you're the best!" Terri hugged Gabriella and walked out the door with Troy.

She called Taylor and Sharpay over, and decided they could have a sleep over. A few minutes later Taylor and Sharpay were at Gabriella's house.

Gabriella opened the door and smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey Gabs." Taylor walked inside after Sharpay.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Sharpay smiled.

"No problem." She shut her door. They all went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"You guys I have a problem," Gabriella closed her door and locked it, then she sat on her bed, "You know my best friend Terri."

"Yeah." Sharpay said eating her ice cream.

"Well me and her were supposed to hang out tonight but…"

"But…?" Taylor looked at her friend, she knew something bad had happened.

"Well I found out that Troy and her had been dating over the internet, and they met each other for the first time face to face," She sighed, "And they went out together instead."

"I'm so sorry Gabby." Sharpay hugged her best friend to make sure she was ok.

"Troy just doesn't know how you feel." Taylor said hugging her too.

"Thanks guys," She gave them a small smile, "What should I do?"

"I think you should tell Terri." They both said at the same time.

"Great minds think a like I see," Gabriella laughed, "I'll tell her in the morning, but right now let's get this party started!" Gabriella turned up the radio and started to dance. Taylor and Sharpay joined along.

**The next morning (Taylor and Sharpay already left)**

Gabriella walked into Terri's room, "Terri can I---" Gabriella froze, she stared at the two people lying in the bed. Terri sat up, thankfully she had her clothes on.

"Hey Gabs," She looked at her friend's shocked face, "Don't worry he kinda fell asleep last night after we talked."

Gabriella gulped, "Terri can I talk you for a sec?"

"Sure," She walked into the hall with Gabriella, "Shoot."

"Ok," Gabriella took a deep break and thought about what she was going to say _Oh yeah I'm In love with your boyfriend…cool I know_, "I—" She was cut off by Troy.

Troy rubbed his eyes and walked over to Terri giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What were you going to say Gabby?"

"I'll tell you later," She turned to Troy, "So Troy you better get ready we have to go shopping today remember?"

"Oh…yeah," Troy paused, "I'm sorry Gabby I forgot! I'm taking Terri out this morning."

"Oh well maybe later today…"

"I'm taking her somewhere too."

Terri looked at her friend's sad face," You could come along if you want."

"No thanks," Gabriella gave a small smile, "Have fun." Gabriella walked inside her room.

A few minutes later she heard the door shut, she pulled out her ipod and turned on the song: Teardrops on my guitar.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

"Gabs?"

Gabriella turned around shocked…

**Dun dun duuun! Lol please R&R**


	3. People Change

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Uh...I...Troy?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Who was that song for?" Troy asked showing no emotion.

"No one," She gave Troy a death glare, "Go have fun with Terri."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing," He took a step closer and held her hand, "It's something." Gabriella pulled back.

**A/N: It's been 2 weeks, sorry if it's confusing.**

"Troy! You've been calling off all our plans! I never get to spend time with you!" She exploded, her eyes filled with anger.

"What? I spend time with you."

"No you haven't! When was the last time we hung out?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Exactly!"

"I have someone IMPORTANT waiting in the car."

Gabriella gulped, "I thought you were my friend…"

"See ya Gabriella." Troy walked out the house, and Gabriella sat on her bed crying.

She lost her best friend, the only person who had been there for her, and he's gone. Gabriella picked up her cell phone and called the only person who was like her big brother, Chad.

"Hello?" Chad greeted.

"Hi Chad it's Gabby." Her voice cracked, she wiped the tears away.

"Gabriella are you ok?"

"No…Troy left," She took a deep breath, "He's not my friend anymore."

"I'll have to talk with him tonight ok?"

"Thanks Chad, you're the best." Gabriella smiled to herself.

"Hey I try," He and Gabriella laughed, "I'll call you later."

"Ok…bye." Gabriella hung up and looked out the window.

**Later (After Terri and Troy's date)**

**With Chad and Troy**

"So man why did you call me here?" Troy asked sitting on Chad's couch.

"Dude," He looked at his friend, "Why did hurt Gabriella?"

Troy sighed annoyed, "Look I didn't do anything to her."

"You hurt your best friend."

"Well it's her fault not mine."

"She told me about last week's conversation."

_Flashback_

"_It seems like a new Troy." Gabriella said looking into Troy's deep blue eyes. She waited for his answer, a few minutes later he responded._

"_So whats your point?" Troy looked at Gabriella._

"_Never mind." Gabriella walked away._

_End _

"I don't know whats wrong with her…"

Chad looked at his friend, how could he just sit there and do nothing, "Gabriella has been here for you all her life," He paused, "The least you could do is return the favor."

"She's changing too much!"

"No Troy you're changing," Chad glared at his friend, "Gabriella has always liked you! More than a friend Troy!"

"I'm seeing someone else!"

"And you don't care about Gabby anymore…"

"You're right," He headed towards the door, "I don't care." Troy walked to his car and drove home.

**With Terri and Gabriella**

"Look Terri," Gabriella looked at her friend, "I like Troy "

Terri looked at Gabriella and shook her head.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
